Question: Find all real numbers $p$ so that
\[x^4 + 2px^3 + x^2 + 2px + 1 = 0\]has at least two distinct negative real roots.
We see that $x = 0$ cannot be a root of the polynomial.  Dividing both sides by $x^2,$ we get
\[x^2 + 2px + 1 + \frac{2p}{x} + \frac{1}{x^2} = 0.\]Let $y = x + \frac{1}{x}.$  Then
\[y^2 = x^2 + 2 + \frac{1}{x^2},\]so
\[y^2 - 2 + 2py + 1 = 0,\]or $y^2 + 2py - 1 = 0.$  Hence,
\[p = \frac{1 - y^2}{2y}.\]If $x$ is negative, then by AM-GM,
\[y = x + \frac{1}{x} = -\left( -x + \frac{1}{-x} \right) \le -2 \sqrt{(-x) \cdot \frac{1}{-x}} = -2.\]Then
\[\frac{1 - y^2}{2y} - \frac{3}{4} = \frac{-2y^2 - 3y + 2}{4y} = -\frac{(y + 2)(2y - 1)}{4y} \ge 0.\]Therefore,
\[p = \frac{1 - y^2}{2y} \ge \frac{3}{4}.\]If $y = -2,$ then $x + \frac{1}{x} = -2.$  Then $x^2 + 2x + 1 = (x + 1)^2 = 0,$ so the only negative root is $-1,$ and the condition in the problem is not met.  Therefore, $y < -2,$ and $p > \frac{3}{4}.$

On the other hand, assume $p > \frac{3}{4}.$  Then by the quadratic formula applied to $y^2 + 2py - 1 = 0,$
\[y = \frac{-2p \pm \sqrt{4p^2 + 4}}{2} = -p \pm \sqrt{p^2 + 1}.\]Since $p > \frac{3}{4},$
\begin{align*}
-p - \sqrt{p^2 + 1} &= -(p + \sqrt{p^2 + 1}) \\
&< -\left( \frac{3}{4} + \sqrt{\left( \frac{3}{4} \right)^2 + 1} \right) \\
&= -2.
\end{align*}In other words, one of the possible values of $y$ is less than $-2.$

Then from $y = x + \frac{1}{x},$
\[x^2 - yx + 1 = 0.\]By the quadratic formula,
\[x = \frac{y \pm \sqrt{y^2 - 4}}{2}.\]For the value of $y$ that is less than $-2,$ both roots are real.  Furthermore, their product is 1, so they are both positive or both negative.  The sum of the roots is $y,$ which is negative, so both roots are negative, and since $y^2 - 4 \neq 0,$ they are distinct.

Therefore, the value of $p$ that works are
\[p \in \boxed{\left( \frac{3}{4}, \infty \right)}.\]